All or nothing
by PrettypurpleRogue
Summary: Some say life is a game others say it's a breeze. One thing is agreed upon: life has very high stakes. Would you take a life for someone? Would you die for someone? Sometimes you have to put it all on the line. ROMY LANCITTY JOTT. ABANDONED, IF YOU WANT TO ADOPT, REVIEW AND TELL ME.
1. Prologue Part 1

**Author Ramblings: I'm backkkkkk. I think this might be my biggest story to date and I must confess I have no idea what I'm doing. I haven't written some of these characters before. I hope to have a beta go over this. Since I have just asked them before typing this, I won't put a name in case it doesn't work out. **

**Summary: Not a one-shot! Action (I hope)! Basically certain people find out that if they want to beat the X-Men they need help.**

**Disclaimer: Me: May I have some more X-Men sir? **

**Marvel Guy: No! **

**Me: Wahh!**

**Prologue Part 1:**

**It was cold in the astral plane. It always was. The colors that made up the background swirled. The air was intimidating and reeked of the desperate stench of lost souls.**

**After those-those X-Men put him there. It wasn't all bad though, at least now when he was banished he was still conscious. He still couldn't believe he was beaten by that brat. **

**In this place she sent him, he got the chance to replenish his strength and observe his opponents. On the screens in front of him were several images. On the far left was Shadowcat, on the Brotherhood's couch with her boyfriend in front of the T.V. Next to that picture were Cyclops and Jean Grey in his car. In the middle was Nightcrawler in a park with his girlfriend. The last screen showed an image of **_**her.**_** She was alone in the gardens of the place she called home.**

'**Yes,' pondered the man darkly, 'enjoy this peace, this calm while it lasts. I will return and this time I will not fail. The plans I have for you, especially for the one who raised me and took me down, she shall suffer.' **

**On a table next to the throne on which the man was perched quite comfortably were dolls. They looked exactly like the X-men. The one that looked like Rogue exploded.**

**~XXXXXXXXXXXXXX~**

**Prologue Part 2:**

**Underground there was a base. The base was not widely known and the inhabitants made sure it stayed that way. The base was home to many scientific discoveries. It was an enormous hunk of metal twisted into rooms and hallways. The metal couldn't hold out the feeling of being buried alive or the taste and smell of the dirt.**

**In that base there was a room; big, harshly lit, and keeping several experiments. In that room there was a metal lab table. On that table was a mutant. The mutant's name didn't matter though; many mutants had been where he was and their names didn't matter either. This mutant does have a sad story but that is not our focus. No, our focus is the man above the mutant. He was a rather intimidating figure. His frightfulness was only increased by his purpose and by the people he has employed, a bunch of scary figures you wouldn't want to run into in light or dark.**

**This man was a curious fellow by nature and the reports on the X-Men had caught his interest immediately. **

**The mutant on the table was no longer in pain. The man frowned; thinking of how these X-people might have the very thing he had been searching for all these years. He decided to look into it. **

**~XXXXXXXXXXXXXX~**

**Prologue Part 3:**

**Somewhere lightning flashed. It always did when the townspeople spoke of **_**it**_**. **_**It**_** is a stony, tall fortress, a castle. The castle itself had nothing wrong with it; it just showed the signs of years of neglect. Its once proud and gleaming walls were now dingy and ivy-covered, the servants and owners having long abandoned it.**

**The castle was rumored to be haunted. It's true, but ghosts don't haunt the castle as the legend says. No, it's haunted by an elite group of mutants. Mutants who have just discovered that the X-Men have something they want.**

**~XXXXXXXXXXXXXX~**

**Prologue Part 4:**

**A man paced in his dark office, back and forth. He just couldn't stand it. **_**They**_** dare to claim they saved the world but if it weren't for them in the first place the world wouldn't have needed to be saved. He couldn't believe he didn't see them for what they truly were before that happened. The pacing picked up, back and forth, and back and forth. But most of all he couldn't believe some people actually support them. If he had his way, all of them would have been dead and gone ages ago. Now if he played his cards right, he might be the savior the human race needed. Now if he could just get some followers. His pacing cut off and he flicked on a light.**

**~XXXXXXXXXXXXXX~**

**Prologue Part 5:**

**In front of a computer was a man. The computer's clock said 1:48 but his thoughts were elsewhere. He was thinking about that little girl who had taken his world by storm. That-that #?*!; he didn't even know her name but he hated her with a burning passion. How dare she just waltz into his hometown and help that sleazebag who didn't deserve it. She was pretty too, that just added to the insult. She and her idiotic friends got lucky, that's what he tells himself. That little %\~ thinks she can knock him out (twice!) and not have to face the consequences. Well she should think again; no matter whom he had to get through to do it, one way or another he was going to destroy her. He called his butler, a tall dark-haired man, and finally turned off his computer.**

**~XXXXXXXXXXXXXX~**

**Prologue Part 6:**

**Rain was pouring down in the quaint little village of Hoppalong. There was a shadow on the streets despite the weather and late hour. The shadow stopped in front of an electronics store. The televisions in the front window were playing the footage of the X-Men saving the world. He glanced at it and the light cast shadows on his face. Something caught his interest on the screens. 'There's no mistake,' the man thought, 'thing's are looking up.' As the footage played again the man smiled and walked away.**

**Author Ramblings: /Evil cackling/ Please review, I need all the help I can get.**


	2. Prologue Part 2

Author Ramblings: I'm baaaaaaacck! So just for the record, let me tell you my plans for this story. I have no idea what's going on, all I have are a few, unrelated scenes that I daydreamed. So this could either be a masterpiece, or the worst piece of words strung together that call themselves a story to ever be posted on this site. Feel free to drop me a review and tell me which it is. A big thanks to my beta, Rogueslove22.

Disclaimer: I wish I may I wish I might own the X-men tonight, because I don't!

'Life is good.' That is the only thought in X-man Kitty Pryde's head currently. They had just defeated Apocalypse last month and since then, Magneto and the Professor had a shaky truce going on. Kitty and Lance were back on and their relationship was stronger than ever. Kitty and Lance are now relaxing at the Brotherhood boarding house, watching some television. She didn't know where the other boys and Wanda are and she didn't care. 'Yeah,' she thinks, 'life is good.'

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

'Life is good.' Jean Grey and Scott Summers, unsurprisingly, are having the same thought. They had just gone through a tough time when they had to face their mentors and enemies, whose minds were taken over by a very powerful, mad mutant. They had come out the winners though. They are both sitting back in his car at the top of Lookout Cliff, content with the world and with each other's company. They both leant toward the other and entwined their hands together. 'Yes,' they thought, 'life's good.'

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

'Life is good.' Kurt is so happy to be able to see Amanda. After his sister saved the world, and Commander Fury had recorded it and sent the tape to news stations all over the world; once people saw that all mutants weren't monsters and that one saved them, things begin to ease up on mutants. The situation isn't perfect by any stretch of the imagination, but the Professor was still working toward his goal and becoming closer and closer to it with every handshake. Amanda's parents had finally agreed to let Kurt see Amanda, and they are now spending every moment they can together. Amanda is so proud of her boyfriend, after all who else can say that their boyfriend saved the world? 'Sure,' they thought, 'life's good.'

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

'Life sucks.' Rogue is sad. She doesn't know which is worse; the people who say she did nothing to help, or the ones who keep gushing at her and calling her a hero. She wasn't a hero, she was just cleaning up the mess she made. After all, if she hadn't released Apocalypse in the first place, the world wouldn't have needed to be saved. Plus, as an X-man, it was her job to save the world. But that's not all she's upset about. She's also dealing with all the psyches. One in particular is giving her trouble: Mystique, the woman who dares to call herself Rogue's mother. She led Mesmero to Rogue, knowing full well what he would do to her. Mystique doesn't get that when someone says stay away, they mean it. Rogue is used to people using her, but the latest time is what she's currently brooding over.

"You witch!" "How dare you do this to us!" "You don't deserve to live!" "You're a monster and should be killed!" "Murderer!" "Monster!" "Leech!" "Killer!" "Vampire!" "FREAK!" The voices in her head are feeling especially vicious today, but she outwardly shows no pain. Even though it feels like her head is being ripped apart molecule by molecule, she doesn't wince, doesn't make a sound. Just surviving another day in the life of the Rogue. 'Yeah,' she thinks, 'life sucks.'

(I was thinking of cutting off there but ideas were still screaming at me so I figured I'd go on.)

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

'Life is good.' Charles Xavier was at peace. His children, his X-Men had just defeated the biggest mutant threat the world had ever seen, and had come out stronger and better. Not to mention he is on friendly speaking terms with his dear old friend, Erik again, and he is making monumental progress with his dream of coexistence. One thing is continuing to nag at him though, that thing being the young woman called Rogue. He knows she is outside in the garden by herself because that has become the norm. Looking for Rogue? Check her room, the roof, or the gardens. Frankly, all the time she's spending alone is starting to worry the powerful telepath.

He has on a few occasions (once) been inside Rogue's mind and what he's seen shocked him to his core. The screaming, the insults, the jabs, the very heaviness of the hatred that the people in her mind held for her took his breath away. He doesn't know how she stands that, twenty-four seven. He's not sure he could. Yet through everything, how she remains strong and only losing control once, leaves him in awe of the will power she must have. He can currently, however, sense her pain and wishes he could help her. The time he went into her head still haunts his nightmares. That moment when she was in the sky facing off with his X-Men was the first and only time he's ever feared one of his students. He can't help but sigh and feel an overpowering bout of hopelessness for her.

He might be able to control thoughts, but he really has no idea when it comes to Rogue's powers. It doesn't help that she has to put up with all the betrayals that she's been put through. It seems as if she just has a huge sign over her head saying, "Use me!"

He sighs. Sometimes he wonders if he should have taken in the Rogue. Then he remembers all the times she has saved the lives of others and all she has done for those around her. The X-Men would all be dead without her, some of them dead several times over, and the world would be under the control of that mad mutant and he himself would still be a brainless puppet. He wishes he could save the world, but he knows that there are just some people that can't be helped. He just hopes Rogue's not one of them.

Author Ramblings continued: Okay I had introduced life at the mansion so next chapter is when things pick up. Please review with advice and requests. No promises, but I'm bringing in some all-stars including (or not): Deadpool, Apocalypse, Julien, Belladonna, the Hellfire Club, and others I hope. Nothing is set in stone yet. So please review and give me anything! Advice, questions, a new title, death threats, compliments, anything just please review!


	3. The Last Prologue

Author Ramblings: Okay, hi. So this is about where we enter a gray area with the story. From this point on, there will be a lot of "What the heck is going on?" moments. Just thought I'd warn you. And Rogue's past and everyone else's will be changed to suit my purpose. Normal _flashback_

Disclaimer: I will own the X-men the day Jean goes blonde, Wolverine dresses in a tutu, and the Professor buys a Mohawk wig.

Prologue- The last part:

Eleven fifty-six P.M. He needs to hurry if he's going to live, for anyone who is late for a meeting with the ruler is tortured and killed. He runs through the streets toward a big, intimidating fortress. He just makes it to the door and teleports as the clock strikes eleven fifty-eight. There, in front of him are the doors that lead to his Empress; he opens them precisely at midnight. He breathes a sigh of relief; he will live.

The man walks up to the throne, which is surrounded by higher-ups in the chain. He bows to the all-powerful one and proceeds to give his observations. He finishes and dares to look at the great being. The wonderfully gracious one is pleased and smiling. He is rewarded with a neat little sum and his life being spared.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

As soon as the pawn is out of sight, a man dressed in fine military-looking robes steps forward with a smirk. "Well that went well, wouldn't you say O magnificent one?" his deep baritone almost shaking the room and his cockiness on display.

The smile on the great one's face twists into a matching smirk, only scarier. "Everything is going according to plan and the pathetic mutants will never see it coming."

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

"My lord, the evil one is planning something!" A fresh, young recruit delivers this distressing news. The conference room she burst into is in an uproar. The room is not a conference room in the standard sense; no, the table is a floating swirl of colors, the floor is nonexistent, and the people are dressed in fine robes and gems. The yelling is almost unbearable and the only person keeping quiet is the oldest person in the room, who is sitting at the head of the floating color table.

"Silence!" It is only a whisper among the chaos but everyone instantly shuts up. "This is disturbing news indeed, but there is no need to let our senses go. We will simply introduce the guardian earlier than planned." Everyone agrees in a heartbeat and the young new recruit nods and leaves the room.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

It's happening again. The voices are mad at her. They're screaming at her. They're tearing her down, insulting her. And no one knows about it.

Rogue takes a deep breath and tries to focus on anything but the yelling in her mind. She tries to think about what the others are doing, but stops when the psyches show her an image of happiness and say she'll never have that. She focuses on dinner, but the psyches ruin that thought by reminding her of how everyone, even Kitty and Kurt, scoot their plates away from her to make sure they don't accidentally brush hands. She focuses on her homework, but is hit by a slap of pain worse than the others. She sinks to the ground, holding her head. If anyone could see her during her episode, they'll notice that when she snaps her head up, instead of her normal green-grayish eyes, there are red-on-black ones.

In her head she is reliving a memory that is not hers:

_Run. That is the thought going through her six-year-old head. Run from the bad people, people who want to hurt her. She runs through the dark, dingy hallways of the house where they're keeping her. If she can just get to the door, she can find her pére. She must get away from the bad man, the assassin who kidnapped her. The man thought that the eyes cut from her head would make a lovely present to her new family. But she is fast for her age; she must be to have survived on the streets of the Big Easy for the first years of her life. "NOOOOOO!" A voice she's never heard screams. _

_Suddenly, the memory shifts and the body of a seventeen-year-old Rogue steps out of the body of a six-year-old Gambit. _

The scene slowly melts away to reveal the gardens of her real home, the Xavier Institute. Her eyes go back to normal. She looks around; as usual no one notices a thing.

Author Ramblings continued: Confused yet? Cuz I sure am. Please review.


	4. Chapter 1: Memories and the Queen

Author Ramblings: I really have nothing to say at this point except REVIEW! And yes I'm screaming, it's past my bedtime okay? (Not really) Normal/_flashback_

Disclaimer: I will own the X-Men when cheese is made out of the moon. Yes, I said it like that; deal with it. I don't own the music or bands mentioned.

Rogue gets the little control she has together and stands up. She moves inside and into her room for some alone time, before everyone gets back for dinner. She decides music would help calm the voices and turns on the radio. 'Monster' by Meg and Dia is on.

Suddenly, control of her mind is ripped away from her. She is looking at another memory.

_Ten. That's how old she is today. It's been one year since Father abandoned her at this orphanage. Just before he dropped her here, he left her twin sister at a big, scary-looking building. _

_She wonders how her lifelong playmate is. She hopes she's being given better care than she is. "Hey white hair!" There are the bigger boys, coming to give her birthday beating to her. Here comes the leader, Theo. She whimpers a little and wishes she could disappear. But her birthday wish isn't coming true. She's just going to have to be quiet, take it, and try to not give them any more reasons to hurt her. _

_She wishes Wanda was here. At that moment, Rogue falls out of the little ten-year-old Pietro's body. _

The scenery changes back to her room, and she breathes a sigh of relief. Those flashbacks have been happening more and more as of late. She goes to collapse on her bed and when she does, she finds a note. Curious, she picks it up and opens it. Out falls a card, a playing card. She turns it over and discovers a message. It says, "Bonjour chere. Be seeing ya. Gambit." Rogue bites her lip, unsure of what to do with this development, should she tell the others or not? After all,, he had broken in and there's a general dislike of people breaking into the Xavier Institute.

Right then, Kitty phases her head through the door and announces, "Dinner's ready! Come on Rogue, it's pizza!" She leaves to go get some of the greasy goodness of cheese on bread that calls itself pizza. Rogue smiles a little at her roommate's excitement. She puts the card down and goes to eat.

"Hey Rogue, over here!" Kurt, her baby brother, is calling her name. As she moves to sit in-between Kitty and Kurt the usual happens, they both move their plates, glasses, and utensils as far away from her chair as they can manage. She looks around at everyone else: close, touching, hands brushing and bumping while trying to get a napkin or whatever. She goes to her little bubble and sits.

The Professor rolls in and just sits in silence for a while, observing his children. He clears his throat and begins to speak, "Hello everyone. As you may or may not know, there is a very important U.N. conference coming up which Storm, Mr. McCoy, Logan, and myself will be attending. Now given the timing and recent events, I feel very confident in leaving you all, as mature, responsible adults, alone for the week we will be gone."

"Oh don't you worry, Professor. We will be on our best behavior and we'll make sure to stay on top of things while you're gone." Scott is quick to jump in. There are angelic smiles all around. Logan raises one skeptical eyebrow. Storm is amused. The Professor knows that there will be at least one party in his absence but he really does trust his students.

"I know, Scott. We will be leaving first thing tomorrow morning." The Professor smiles. Dinner finishes without a hitch and everyone gets ready for their evening plans. Rogue goes back to her room to listen to Kitty prattle on about Lance and how excited she is about their date tonight.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

The room is hunter green. The furniture is cherry and the bed has a black canopy above it. The room looks like it may belong to an older teenage or twenty-something girl. It does, the owner of the room is seventeen. The girl is not normal by any stretch of the imagination; in fact she is so far from normal, that simply including 'normal' and her in the same sentence is comical.

This little girl, this teenager who should be graduating high school this year is, depending on who you talk to, either a wondrous being or evil incarnate. She prefers to let others' opinions of her alone, after all, as far as she's concerned they're both true. She can be a monster. She can be a great person, when she wants to be. She hasn't wanted to be a great person in a long time. She, this evil and good, is currently brushing her hair and thinking of her plans for the future.

Ever since that ninny pawn delivered that news, she's been on edge. The anticipation, the tingles in the air, they know what's coming. No one, except her and the tingles, know what she is planning. Not even her closest advisor; speaking of him, where is he? He knows how she hates tardiness. A knock on the door breaks her thoughts. The door opens and in steps a well-built man missing his military robes in favor of some more casual jeans and shirt.

She puts down her brush and smiles at him through the mirror. She gets up, like a queen rising majestically from her throne. For no matter what your thoughts on her; good or evil, dark or light, one thing is agreed upon: she is a queen.

Author Ramblings continued: Things are beginning to heat up I hope. Little preview: When the teachers are away, the X-men will play, but they won't be alone. Review, please.


	5. Chapter 2: Guardian of the ROMY Party

Author Ramblings: Hi, it's me. Have I mentioned yet that I have no idea what I'm doing? Have I? Good. Because I have no freaking idea what's going on. I am going to try my best with the accents. I'm truly sorry for any damage this story does to your brain. Wow, I'm a ray of sunshine today, aren't I? Ok, time for me to shut up.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my tea that I just made. It's blueberry flavored. Yum.

It is pure chaos in the X-mansion. The instructors left that morning, leaving the X-kids to their own devices. That was all well and good until about seven P.M., when Bobby and Kitty started calling people to invite them over for a "small, friendly gathering". That gathering is now not so small. It seems like the entirety of Bayville High is there. Music is blasting, food is being spilled and eaten, jokes are being told. It is the perfect party.

Rogue sat alone in her room. She really didn't want to ruin the party for her friends and she figures the best way to do that is to leave. She's looking at the card again. The one _he_ gave her. She lies back on her bed, staring at the ceiling and wonders when she'll see him, if at all. For all she knew he could just be teasing her. Just then she hears a tapping at her balcony window. She turns and almost falls off the bed. There he is, Remy LeBeau in all his trench-coated glory. He's shuffling his trusty deck of cards and his eyes are glowing straight at her. She collects herself and gets up. He smirks as she comes closer to the balcony. The smirk is wiped right off his face as she closes the curtains. "Rogue." She sighs then opens the curtains.

"What?" She's been in a bad mood lately; she doesn't need him to make it worse.

"S'il vous plait let me in." He adds a pout for good measure.

"No." She can feel another headache coming on. 'No,' she thinks, 'not now. Not in front of him.'

"Rogue," the pout is gone and the seriousness is here. Apparently he saw her wince, "please let me in." She opens the window. He enters silently and puts the cards away. He is still staring at her with those eyes though. She moves to the other side of the bed to put as much distance between them as possible. After all, she doesn't need any more thoughts that aren't her own in her head. The last time she absorbed him, she accidentally spoke in French during a Danger Room session. Scott wasn't pleased. "Is everythin' alright, chere?" She forces a smile and nods. He raises an eyebrow but lets it fly. "Did ya get my callin' card?" She once again nods this time more stiffly.

"Ah don't appreciate ya sneakin' inta mah room, Swamp Rat." She crosses her arms over her chest and scowls fiercely at him. He grins back, unapologetic. As he opens his mouth to no doubt say something that will make her want to slap him, Kitty pops her head through the door.

"Rogue, like come on you're missing all the-" She stops as she sees Gambit. "Like, what is he doing here?" She demands. "Like, are you ok Rogue? He's not trying to like, kidnap you again is he?"

"No Kitty, Ah'm fine and Ah'm handlin' him. Go back ta the party."

Kitty still looks suspicious but nods. "Like, ok, shout if you like, need me." With that she phases out of the room.

"So Swamp Rat, what are ya doin' back in Bayville, spyin' on meh again?" She moves toward the dresser, hoping movement will quiet the voices.

"Ain't that obvious chere? I'm here to see ma femme." The smirk is back. "So what ya doin' up here when dere's a party goin' on down dere?"

"Ah came up here ta be alone, Swamp Rat. So if ya could leave, that would be great." She moves toward the balcony. The voices are getting louder; she must remain calm. She can't let him know something's wrong.

'I know something's wrong with her. I wish she'd just tell me. I just came here to see her, not to argue, though she is belle when she's mad.' Gambit is staring at her again with the glowy eyes.

'Sigh. I wish time could just stop so I could stare at those eyes forever. Whoa. Hold on a minute, put the brakes on. I think Kitty and the girls are influencing me. Now that's a scary thought. If I start drooling over every guy, I might have to kill myself after I kill them for rubbing off on me.' Rogue shakes her head to snap herself out of the violent train of thought. Her psyches pick up on this though, and ghastly images begin to pour into her head. So much blood, so much death, so much_ pain._ She lets loose a quiet whimper.

"Chere, ya ok?" Remy is starting worry for his chere. She's looking paler than ever.

Rogue moves to sit down on the bed before she falls down. 'Keep it together, keep it together. Don't lose control, don't lose control.' That is her mantra as she tries not to lose her body to the voices in her head. Gambit moves toward her and she almost jumps off the bed away from him. He stops and puts his hands up in the 'I'm not going to hurt you' gesture. "Is dere anythin' I can do, Rogue?"

She gasps as the pain of getting a number burned into her arm hits her. "Water." She can't hold the pain in. He moves quickly to the en suite bathroom and gets her a cup of water. He moves to the bed to give it to her when her head shoots up. In place of her green-grayish eyes are big, scared blue ones. "Father!" She screams. Her eyes change color just as they roll back in their sockets. Rogue passes out and falls off the bed. Gambit quickly puts the water on the bedside table and catches her before she can bump her head. He puts her back on the bed and uses his fully-gloved hands to check for a pulse. He sighs in relief when he finds one.

The X-Men burst in, decked out in full battle uniform. "There he is! OMGosh! Rogue!" Kitty runs toward her unconscious roommate. Scott moves forward with a threatening hand on his visor. Remy puts his hands up again.

"Scott, wait." A raspy, awake Rogue commands.

"Mein sister!" Kurt ports next to bed and, after making sure of no skin contact, gives his older, adopted sister a quick hug.

"Like what happened, Rogue?" Kitty tills her head to the side while staring at Gambit.

"Nothing. Ah just tripped on the rug and hit mah head. Ah guess Gambit here, moved meh. Ah'm fine, really." She gives what she hopes is a convincing smile. Everyone seems to buy it, except for Gambit who looks at her with glowing eyes.

"Ok, just so you're alright. You know we worry about our Rogue.' Scott smiles at her and the team leaves the room. Rogue collapses back onto the pillows.

"What was dat?" Remy raises a single eyebrow in question.

She sighs. "What was what?" She hopes playing dumb will let her off the hook. He looks unhappy and is just about to respond, when a cell phone rings. He startles a little and pulls said cell phone out of his coat's many pockets.

"I gotta get goin' chere. Promise not to miss moi too much while I'm gone." He saunters over to the balcony and with a final turn, salute, and bow leaps off.

Rogue shakes her head. 'Crazy old Swamp Rat.' She doesn't hear the party any more. It probably ended when the X-Men made an appearance. She figures it must be safe to go downstairs without running into somebody. As she comes down the stairs, the doorbell rings. She sighs and goes to answer it since she's closest. She opens the door and standing there is a brown-haired, violet-eyed girl. She is dressed in black jeans, black mid-thigh boots, and a purple sweater. "Hi," she says cheerfully, "I'm your guardian."

Author Ramblings continued: Well let's see, some Romy and a bit of a cliffhanger. I hope to have this up by Valentine's Day, so I'll say Happy Valentine's Day now! So review please! I think I'll do responses now.

Awsome KC2622: You'll find out soon enough who they are, I hope.

Rogueslove22: You rock, thanks for the support and for being my beta. I hope it gets less confusing. And yeah, it's stalking.

Raphs No. 1 Girl: Thanks for reviewing and the queen's identity will be revealed soon.

LuckedClover: I hope you like this. Thanks for reviewing.


	6. Chapter 3: Frenchy at the Mall

Author Ramblings: I realized that my story is making no sense at all, so I hope this chapter clears things up. Please review. Big thanks to all readers. Yes, Rose is a made-up character. Normal/_flashback_

Disclaimer: 2+2=4 Me + no money + Marvel= Me not owning the X-Men. Don't own music or bands or stores mentioned either.

"Hi, I'm your guardian." For a minute Rogue just stares at the girl, who appears to be about fourteen.

"What?" Rogue just recovered from being dragged away from her family and into an asylum. She isn't in the mood to deal with someone claiming to have a hold on her.

"Rogue, please show our guest to my office. Ororo, Logan, Hank and all X-Men, please come to my office as well." The Professor is picking up Rogue's feelings of tiredness and pain. The mutants mentioned and the guest moves to Charles' office. The office is a cozy, comfortable space. It is as big as the bedrooms, with two walls covered by bookshelves, and a big window behind the Professor's mahogany desk. Logan moves to lean against a bookshelf. Beast and Scott get more chairs so that everyone that wants to, can sit. Once everyone is in a chair and he himself is behind his desk, the Professor steeples his fingers and looks at the strange girl. "Hello, I am Charles Xavier and this is my school for gifted youngsters. I believe you have a gift as well?"

The girl nods and speaks, "I know who you are and where I am. My name is Rose, and I do have a gift." At this moment the doors burst open, revealing a guilty-looking bunch of New Recruits. Bobby is on the floor and quickly gets up with a big smile.

"Hi, funny meeting you guys here. Well, we'll be going." As he's saying this Bobby is trying to back out of the room, the rest of the recruits following his lead. Jean puts her hand up and the doors slam before anyone can leave. Logan growls.

But the Professor puts his hand up as well and Logan stops. "Well, now that our audience is in plain sight, would you care to tell us more about your gift and why you're here, Rose?"

Rose looks amused and says, "I have a choice? Ok, well let's see… how to explain it?" She mutters to herself. "First, don't think I'm insane, okay?" Rogue shudders internally at the word 'insane'. "There are many universes. We just live in one, but there are several hundreds of billions. These different universes can be as different as night and day, or the only difference could be one small detail. Now that being said, all the universes usually have around the same amount of people, and barring death and birth, the same people. So in a different universe, there is a Charles Xavier and a Logan. There is a place outside of all universes and time itself. That is where I come from. My power is to be able to travel from universe to universe whenever I want, but there is a catch in that it takes a lot of energy. So I have to be careful not to exhaust myself. I am here, in this universe, in this school, because I am a guardian of the Lightbearers." For what seems like an eternity, no one says anything, it's so quiet you could hear a pin drop in the Brotherhood house.

Then it all breaks loose. "Are you cracked?" "This is insane." "She's weird." "What's a Lightbearer?" "I thought she was Rogue's guardian." "HEY!" The shout from Logan shuts everyone up.

"Thank you, Logan. This is very interesting." The Professor appears to be deep in thought.

"What? Professor you can't honestly believe her, can you?" Scott has made up his mind on Rose and is set on removing the crazy girl from his house immediately.

"It's not all that far-fetched, Scott. Remember that place Kurt travels through when he teleports." Mr. McCoy, for his part, is fascinated with this concept.

"If I may ask, what is a Lightbearer?" The Professor looks curiously at Rose.

"Ok, now here's where it gets more complicated. Every mutant has an internal power. Some are stronger than others; some never show. Two of your students have strong internal powers. You know about the first one: Jean is currently housing the Phoenix, but you've managed to keep that tamped down, correct?" The Professor is startled by the fact that Rose knows about the Phoenix, but manages to nod. She continues, "The other one you don't know about, but you should. The other one completely blows the Phoenix out of the water. On a scale of inner powers, the Phoenix rates about a four out of ten. The other one rates about a thousand out of ten. In where I'm from, the Nexus, for every internal power, there is a representation, a big or small glowing ball. Now if the internal power is say a seven or above there will only be one glowing ball that all the people who have that power in all the universes share. In Jean's case, each Jean in all the universes have their own power spheres. In Rogue's case, there is only one gigantic ball that all the Rogues share. Now my bosses, the Ultimate Power Council, are only interested in the level sevens and aboves. They create guardians for each, not enough for one to go to every universe, but enough to protect when needed. I am a guardian for the Lightbearers. For Rogue's internal power, there are two Lightbearers. No other internal power has Lightbearers. Lightbearers are the most powerful of all the Rogues. They get the biggest pieces of the power pie. Rogue is a Lightbearer." She finishes, leaving all listening stunned. "Oh wait! Before I forget, the reason why I picked now to come protect you, is that more and more threats are compounding against you, Rogue. There is one threat to watch out for in particular. The ruler, the all-powerful one, the great being, the wonderfully gracious one, magnificent one, the great one, the evil one; the queen, she is called all of these things."

"Like, ego much?" Kitty Pryde breaks the tension in the room.

Rose laughs. "Yes, very much so, but she prefers to be called Empress. She is a very dangerous person and she is targeting Rogue." She turns grim at the end. Everyone absorbs the information they have been given by the girl who showed up on their doorstep. By now, it is well past a reasonable hour and everyone decides to hit the sack. The Professor offers Rose a room. She accepts and the mansion lapses into quiet.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

Dark, smoky, and black are the only words that she can find to describe her surroundings. She calls out, but the only answer she receives is her own voice echoing back. She slowly walks forward. There in the distance is a tall, shiny object. She moves toward it and stops, once she realizes it's a mirror. She turns and comes face to face with another one. She is in a house of mirrors, only instead of one making her fat and short and another making her tall and thin, she is faced by two images. One of her current self, she is about seventeen, five feet eight inches, hair down to the middle of her back, she almost looks like a normal teen, except for the wicked looking scepter and the green thigh-high boots, green cape, green leotard and the green headpiece. The other image is from a lifetime ago; she looked so happy then, the X on her uniform gleaming proudly.

She senses movement behind her. "I know you're there, Rose. I always know."

Coming out of the shadows chuckling, is the fourteen-year-old. "Yes, you do know. You also know why I'm here. Look at you; you look so cute, ready to take on the world. Too bad you lost, too bad…" She fades into the background.

"It's your fault. Get away from me, I can't stand to look at you!" The seventeen-year-old screams.

"Awww, did I make someone angry? You always did have a temper. Pity you couldn't control it better, it could have been useful to the cause."

"That's all you ever cared about. You always pushed me. You said it was about the cause, not about me." She hisses.

"You were so pretty back then." Rose says gesturing at the second image. "She looks just like you, you know. She's better than you; always have been, always will be."

The Empress jolts awake. She sits up in her bed and looks around her room. She sighs in relief; it was just a dream. She then pulls out a picture she keeps hidden under her pillow that looks just like the second image. She looks at it, plans running through her mind.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

The next day at the mansion, everyone still has questions for Rose, but breakfast is deemed highest priority. Storm is frying eggs, Kurt is setting the table, and Bobby is getting drinks. Everyone is in the process of getting ready or if they're already finished, getting in someone else's way. Rogue comes down amid all the chaos and goes straight for the coffee machine. No one is stupid enough to get in her way. Rose comes down listening to earphones. Last night after she was shown her room, she briefly went back to her universe to get her stuff.

The Professor rolls into the kitchen. "Attention students, since we are not sure what threats are out there, please be careful when leaving the mansion grounds and please do not go anywhere by yourself. Please keep a communicator on you at all times. Thank you."

Noticing Rogue for the first time and noting that she's had her coffee Kitty calls, "Hey Rogue, want to come to the like, mall with us?" Rogue thinks it over. She could probably sneak away from them if she needed some alone time and she wants to get out the mansion. Rogue nods. Kitty squeals.

Rose chooses this moment to pipe up, "What's the mall?" The squealing cuts off. Everyone stares at Rose. "What?"

"You don't know what the mall is?" Jean asks amazed.

"Nope," Rose shrugs.

The girls, excluding Rogue, share a look and decide, "You're coming too." Rose shrugs again and walks over by Rogue and the coffee machine.

Breakfast is finished and all the girls pile into the X-van. Jean sets the radio on a pop station. Rose, who is sitting in the back with Rogue, sees Rogue wince. She takes off her earphones and hands them to Rogue. Rogue looks skeptical, but puts them on and is surprised to hear "Missing" by Evanescence.

At the mall the girls go into Hollister. They begin to browse but Rogue and Rose stay outside the store. "You know if there's a fire, everyone in that store is dead." Rose is casually looking at her fingernails. Rogue looks at Rose then the store then nods.

"Hey Rogue!" Both turn around. Wanda walks up. "What's up? Who's this?" She indicates Rose.

"It's a long storeh." Rogue looks bored. "Why are ya here?"

"Got a book on hold that came in. So what's the story?" Wanda holds up a bag.

"Story is that the long story is standing right here and can hear every word you're saying." Rose is a little miffed. "I am Rogue's guardian."

Wanda raises her eyebrows. "I thought that's what Wolverine is for. Look, I'm thirsty and I'm going to get some coffee. Want to come, it's my treat?" Rose and Rogue look at each other and all three move to the coffee shop.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

_Previously on All or nothing: In front of a computer was a man. The computer's clock said 1:48, but his thoughts were elsewhere. He was thinking about that little girl who had taken his world by storm. That-that #?*!; he didn't even know her name but he hated her with a burning passion. How dare she just waltz into his hometown and help that sleazebag who didn't deserve it. She was pretty too, that just added to the insult. She and her idiotic friends got lucky, that's what he tells himself. That little %\~ thinks she can knock him out (twice!) and not have to face the consequences. Well she should think again; no matter whom he had to get through to do it, one way or another he was going to destroy her. He called his butler, a tall dark-haired man, and finally turned off his computer._

Not fifty feet away from the three girls having coffee, is a man. He is sitting on one of the many benches in the mall, holding a bag from one of the many stores and eating a chilidog. More importantly, he is blending in, the target doesn't notice him. The man finishes his chilidog and throws the wrapper away. He gets up and exits the mall, walking to a car parked nearby. He gets in and takes out his cell phone. He dials a number he has memorized and waits for the answer. "Bonjour." A clipped voice is on the other end.

"Bonjour. I have seen de target. I have been watchin' her for deux (two in French) weeks."

"Bon." The voice is pleased. "I will be arrivin' in four heures (hours). I expect a full report when I get dere, got it?"

"Oui, sir." The phone call ends. The man drives away.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

Back in the mall, the girls are finishing their coffee and are joined by the ones who were shopping. "Wait," Jean holds up her communicator. "I think I heard something."

"Girls," Scott's voice filters through the tiny speakers. "come back to the mansion, you're late for training." There is a collective groan. Tabby sticks out her tongue, but the X-girls all move to get up and leave.

"Does that mean me too?" Rose raises an eyebrow.

Kitty shrugs. "Like, maybe." Rose sighs and stands up too.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

After the grueling training session, everyone is sore and decides to shower, then get more information from Rose. "Ok. First, I am never doing that again!" Rose announces. Rogue rolls her eyes.

"Oh, like don't give us that Rogue. Like, everyone can't like, be as good as you." Rogue is good. The best at the mansion, second only to Logan.

"What do you guys want to know?" Rose changes the subject. "I don't know much more. Little to nothing is known about Empress."

"Hank, see what you can find out. As for the rest of you, I think bedtime is a good idea." There are various murmurings in agreement and everyone once again goes to bed.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

_Mommy and Daddy are fighting again. She whimpers as she watches from her little corner. Mommy screams and Daddy is red in the face. Slap! Mommy just got Daddy right across his face. Daddy goes red from the slap and anger, his yelling goes up in volume. She holds her ears. She doesn't even know what they're arguing about this time. There's always something that makes them scream at each other. She gets up slowly, hoping not to be noticed. She slips silently out and goes to her little room. She's only been in this family for two months, but she already wishes she could leave. She pulls out her baby blanket and hugs it close to her chest. She remembers her mommy and daddy, before they went away. Ow! Her head hurts. A seventeen-year-old Rogue separates from a five-year-old Lance. _

Rogue shoots up in bed and looks wildly around. 'It's just a dream, it's just a dream.' She tries to calm herself and slow her breathing. Kitty doesn't stir. Rogue holds her head for a minute, then gets out of bed. She goes to the kitchen and is surprised to find Rose there.

"Hey." Rose nods. She's eating a bowl of chocolate ice cream.

"Hey." Rogue echoes. She moves to get a glass of water.

"So… I was hungry. I'm guessing that you had a nightmare and that's why you're here?" Rose puts some of the chocolaty goodness in her mouth.

"Yeah." Rogue sits with her water as far from Rose as the table allows.

Rose looks at her. "I'm not them, I'm not afraid. I have been trained to be around you, I'm your guardian. Please don't shy away from me." Rose looks down at the end.

Rogue sighs. "Ah don't need a guardian, Ah can take care of mahself. And Ah have no idea what ya mean when ya say ya ain't them."

"I know how they move away from you. How they recoil at the slightest possible touch. I know how that hurts you. You might not need a guardian, but I think you need a friend and it's my job to be your guardian, so you're suck with me." Rose boldly meets Rogue's eyes.

Rogue's eyes soften, "Ah have friends, but Ah won't say no ta another. Ah'm sorry for how Ah've been actin' toward ya."

Rose nods, "You've been going through a rough patch, I get it. Look, as your guardian, it's my responsibility to protect you, keep you happy, and teach you to be a Lightbearer."

Rogue grimaces, "Great, more power and responsibilities Ah don't want thrown on meh."

"Sorry. I think you'll find it's easier than you thought, once you start training. Oh!" Rose is surprised.

"What?" Rogue looks around warily.

"Did you get a card earlier?" Rose tilts her head.

"Yeah, from Gambit, why?" Rogue raises an eyebrow.

"I think you have a visitor." Rose reaches over and pulls a playing card out of Rogue's hair. Rogue grabs the card, gets up and leaves the kitchen. Rose chuckles, "They're so cute when they're at this age." She smirks and finishes her ice cream.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

Rogue arrives back at her room and searches for the Swamp Rat she knows is there. She doesn't know why she didn't notice before. She goes to her bed, and on the pillow is a red rose that wasn't there before. She picks it up and gives in to temptation by sneaking a quick sniff. It smells nice, but there are some spicy undertones to the floral scent. She moves toward the balcony and steps out. The moon is full and glowing. She pulls out the card Rose plucked from her hair. She sees some writing, 'Chere, belle as always. Sweet dreams, Remy.' She swears she's not smiling. She scowling, that's it! She's scowling because the Swamp Rat had the audacity to sneak into her room (again!) and leave her a rose and card. She gives one last glance to the moon and turns to go back inside. Before she's even in the door, a dart comes and hits her in the neck. She gasps and grabs where the dart pierced. The world is fading. She drops the card and rose as she hits the floor of the balcony. A team of two masked men silently climbs the balcony and collects their prize.

Author Ramblings continued: There, I hope that helps things make sense. So for the record, the queen is the queen. Rose is the guardian. Ok, please review!


	7. Chapter 4: Dreams of a Kidnapping

Author Ramblings: I am writing this to celebrate not having school today. Ok, just so you know, a good chunk of this chapter is going to be Rogue's dreams, so if stuff seems random and skips a lot, that's why. Remember, I don't do accents in thoughts. Time for reviews!

Awsome KC2622: Thank you, my stories have never been called epic before. And the Empress is not who you think she is, or at least not completely *Evil laughter* I hope no one was around when you were yelling at your computer. Thanks for reviewing.

imaginary friends will rule: I'm glad you like it. ROMY rules!

Kramer3000: Yes, gotta love Gambit. Thanks for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own my Peppermint Mocha ice cream, just one pint. But I will eat it proudly!

It is dark and dreary where she is. Smoke curls and moves, but stays close to the ground. She shivers, suddenly cold. She doesn't know where she is or how she got here. She decides to move; maybe she'll find a way out of this place. Walking straight ahead, looking for any dangers that might be present, she runs into a door that she swears wasn't there before. She reaches for the knob and opens it, then she immediately wishes she hadn't. For standing on the other side are her psyches, the voices in her head and they look mad. The one that looks like Kitty steps forward. It's important to note that once Rogue absorbs someone they aren't the same. They change from the person they were into monsters, because being separated from themself, then stuffed into the horrible place known as Rogue's head, make them angry and mean. "Well, well, well," the one that looks like Kitty says, "look who it is, our favorite plaything." At that, all the people in her head rush at her. She is hit by an optic blast, charged cards, fire, ice, lightning, several fists, and claws. She gasps and falls, only to find that someone moved the floor. It's not there. She screams as she falls into the dark. The voices laugh.

When she comes to, she is outside in the snow. There is a thick forest surrounding her and an icy-cold and unforgiving wind blowing snow into her face. She takes a closer look at where she is. 'Hey I know this place!' Rogue thinks, 'This is where Mystique threw me out in the snow when I was six to teach me survival skills.' True to her thoughts, she can see the form of a little child slowly making its way toward her. The child comes closer and she can see details, like the color of her hair, though the white is almost invisible, that she really is a she, and that she only had on a flimsy sundress and sandals. The child Rogue is shivering worse than seventeen-year-old Rogue and has a vague blue tint to her. Older Rogue sighs and moves to comfort and warm her younger self. To her surprise, she moves right through her. The child flickers, then disappears. The scene switches to Rogue's fourteenth birthday party. The air is hot and sticky like it is down south. The crickets are chirping and the music is blasting. It is well after ten, but the party seems to still be in full-swing. Rogue smiles softly and moves to go into her house. She walks past the couple on the front porch swing and pulls open the gray screen door. From there she can see the banner she remembers so well, "Happy 14th Birthday, AM!" She looks around and sees her younger self laughing and partying with a blond boy that looks to be the same age and a bunch of girls with varied skin tones and hair colors, however one thing ties these ladies together and that is the stripes of white in their hair. For Rogue it is natural, for the rest of the girls it isn't, it's a sign of their friendship and their admiration of AM. Older Rogue smiles and goes upstairs.

Rogue looks at where she is. Everything is so bright and happy. Is it her imagination or does the sun have a smile. 'Ugh, am I inside a kid's movie or something?' Suddenly, three figures come skipping by. One is Kitty, one is Kurt, and one is Jamie. The really weird thing is that Kitty is wearing an outfit that warrants calling the fashion police: a bright pink ruffled shirt with blue shoes and a neon green mini punch-you-in-the-face-it's-so-bright skirt. Jamie is decked out in a chicken costume and Kurt is dressed like a pirate. All three of them are singing, "Nobody likes you, everyone hates you, we're all out without you, having fun." The purple path they're prancing upon is pebbles pushed together and is producing sound with every step.

"Hey guys, wait up!" Rogue calls, trying to catch up with them. But the path won't let her; it's sucking her feet down, to where she feels like she's walking through quicksand. It's moving fast and it's at her ankles. "Help meh, somebody help meh!" She's screaming, but no one helps, it's to her waist. She tries to grab something, anything to hoist herself out of the sand. There's nothing to grab, it's at her neck. Now only her face and arms below the elbows are visible. She can feel the sand, it's swallowing her pulling her down and she knows it's going to kill her. She looks up for her last glimpse of light.

(I thought about ending there, but I decided to be nice.)

She's not dead? She cautiously opens her left eye, then her right. She's back in the dark. 'Ok, lets be rational about this. I am obviously dreaming, but I don't remember going to bed. What's the last thing I remember? I was talking to Rose, then a card, and then I went outside, then nothing. No, wait there was pain… in my neck? What could have caused that? Wait, a card…a CARD? Swamp Rat! I should have known he is behind this, HE probably kidnapped me again! The pain in my neck was probably a sedative. Ok, so how do I wake up?' This is Rogue's train of thought as she wearily opens her eyes.

She is only partly right, because right across from her is none other than Remy 'King of Hearts' 'Gambit' LeBeau. Only problem is that he's unconscious and tied to a chair.

(Once again, I was going to stop here, but I still had ideas.)

'Wait, what? Why would he tie himself up? Where am I?' Nothing is making sense to Rogue. If Gambit kidnapped her, then why would he immobilize himself when she is still in his care? Then she notices the five other men tied to chairs. She recognizes all of them from Remy's and Julien's memories. Jean Luc is here along with Henri and Theo, Emil, and Etienne. 'Well this must be a weird Thieves' Guild family reunion.' Remy moans. He's coming to and so is his family.

"What de-?"

"Hey what's goin' on?"

"What happened?"

"Rogue?" At this, they all shut up and look at Rogue. Then they take in their surroundings. They are all in a cramped, dirty room that smells like sweat socks and spoiled food. All the thieves are tied to wooden chairs at the wrists, ankles, stomachs, and Remy has a glowing collar on. Rogue is not tied to a chair, just tied at the wrists and ankles. She feels faintly insulted; what, is she not good enough for a chair? The door, which is behind the thieves, opens. In steps the Prince of Assassins.

"Bonjour," Julien purrs, showing his teeth. Rogue glares back. "I hope dat ya don't mind dis short notice, but I just wanted to see ya again so badly, belle." He looks straight at Rogue. Remy growls. Julien comes to stand in-between Rogue and the thieves.

"What do ya want, you-?" Theo starts.

"What do ya want, Julien?" Henri, always the sensible one, intervenes.

"Dat depends; do ya want to know what I want from you, or de belle?" Julien smirks and walks to Rogue. He squats in front of her and brushes her hair out of her eyes. She ups her glare and tries to lean as far away from him as she can.

"Don't touch her!" Remy yells as he tries to get out his bindings so he can remove Julien from the earth. Julien pulls Rogue in for a kiss. The instant when his lips touch hers, she brings her legs up and kicks him hard in the chest. She does this all before her power can even think of activating, and it launches him a good three feet away from her.

"Don't. Touch. Me." It is clearly stated, all traces of good humor and accent gone from her voice. He might be a trained assassin, but she is the Rogue, a thief and assassin, and anything and everything else.

Julien smirks again, "I've been watchin' ya for weeks, Rogue." Rogue rolls her eyes. Now where has she heard that before? Oh, that's right when she last got kidnapped. Fun. "Do ya know where ya are, petite?" She doesn't want to play his games, but cautiously nods. "Where?"

"N' awleans." She pronounces, with drawl. He nods. "What Ah want ta know is why?" She sits up straighter.

"Now, that's for moi to know and tu to find out." He leaves the room.

'Idiot,' she thinks, because there are no guards in the room and no cameras that she could spot. French breaks her from her thoughts of escape.

"Qui est cette femme? Pourquoi avez-Julien de la kidnapper?" (Who is this woman? Why did Julien kidnap her?) Emil raises his eyebrow.

"Elle est une amie," (She is a friend.) Remy answers.

"Elle a l'air familier. Elle est celle qui nous a aidé la dernière fois que Julien m'a enlevé!" (She looks familiar. She is the one who helped us last time when Julien kidnapped me!) Jean Luc nods.

Remy nods back. "Oui." He pauses, "Ne pas faire n'importe quoi pour me embrass." (Don't do anything to embarrass me.) The other four men smile. Remy groans.

Rogue raises her eyebrows delicately, "Êtes-vous Mesdames tout à fait terminé avec votre bavardage partie de thé pour que nous puissions penser à un moyen de sortir d'ici?" (Are you ladies quite done with your tea party chatter so we can think of a way out of here?)

Remy chuckles, "Didn't know you know French, chere." She rolls her eyes, then reaches down into her slipper-socks she always wears to bed, and pulls out a pocketknife. Once she is free of her bonds, she mutters something about how it would have been harder for her to do that tied to a chair. She gets up and moves toward the door. "Ain't ya forgettin' somethin', chere?" Remy smiles charmingly.

"Oh yeah, thanks Swamp Rat." She jogs back and picks up her knife.

"Rogue, Cherie, ya ain't gonna leave us here are ya?" The Prince of Thieves actually sounds worried. Her hand is on the doorknob, just one twist and she'll be free. She recognizes this room from Julien's memory; it's in the Assassin's house. She knows how to get out, but is it going to be a solo trip or not? She already saved his butt once, what more does he what from her? She hesitates.

Author Ramblings continued: Ok not much happens in this chapter, can anyone say filler? Oh and should I bring in Bella or not? Please review. I want at least 25 reviews before I post the next chapter. Please give advice on anything. I really need it. I haven't written some of these characters before.


	8. Chapter 8 Last chapter: APRIL FOOLS!

Author Ramblings: I just had the worst week ever! And this caps it off nicely.

ATTENTION ATTENTION! DUE TO LACK OF INTEREST THIS FIC IS GOING TO BE ENDED! THANKS FOR NOTHING!


	9. Chapter 9: Cue the Sinister Music

Author Ramblings: Hello all! First, let me thank all who reviewed and say keep them coming! Remember, any and all advice is appreciated. Without further ado, chapter 5(8)!

Disclaimer: I promise to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. I don't own the X-Men or anything else mentioned!

Remy is actually worried. She won't leave them behind, will she?

Rogue's hand brushes the doorknob again and everyone holds their breath. Jean Luc and Henri are thinking of how to make the Assassins pay; Emil, Theo, and Etienne are staring at Rogue.

Finally, Rogue contorts her face into a milk curding, bad-dream-giving scowl and whips around. She stomps over to Remy and unties him, muttering something about no-good consciences. "Ah could have stayed in the Brotherhood, but _nooo_! Mystique had to mess it up, and Ah had to join the do-gooders. And what has it got meh? A sore back, a headache, a Swamp Rat, and an Assassin angry at meh. When Ah get back there, heads are gonna _roll_. Hmmm… maybe Ah'll roll some here too." She glances at Remy. He's free, so she moves to Jean Luc. She also switches subjects to idiot Cajuns and their mothers.

Remy is trying to ignore her and untie Henri at the same time. It's not going well. She moves to Emil and being kidnapped. "Honestly, is there something in the bayou water that makes people want to kidnap meh? Do Ah have a sign above mah head? This better be the last time this happens to me or Ah swear…" She continues to mutter incoherently when untying Theo, who is examining her and trying to determine her sanity level and mental stability. Remy gets Etienne and everyone is free.

They all move to the door. Rogue opens it and they come face-to-face with Julien and ten Assassins armed to the teeth and not afraid to show it. Julien smirks and pulls out a remote control. He presses a red button. The lights around Remy's collar, which they can't get off no matter how they try, go from a happy, blinking green to an angry, solid red. Remy collapses. "Ahhhhhh…." He yells and ends in a moan.

Pain.

Agony.

Fire!

It's everywhere: on his skin, in his bones, in his soul. He's never felt something like this before. Even when Pyro accidentally set him on fire doesn't compare to this new pain. He passes out.

"Remy!" Henri is immediately by his little, adopted brother's side with the cousins not far behind. Jean Luc doesn't falter although he does wince when his son cries out.

"Quoi do ya want, Julien? Let us go."

"Non." It's a simple word, but it makes the King of Thieves tighten his jaw and clench his fists.

"Den let de belle go."

Again: "Non." This time you can see the hatred for the Thieves and his love of being in control of this situation. "If vous don't want to be on de wrong side of our weapons, I suggest you get back in dere!" He punctuates this with a drawn katana. Jean Luc stares down the Assassin prince and his goons, and then he looks around the dingy, dark and windowless room that is their prison. He looks at his sons and nephews, and then finally he looks at Rogue. She doesn't know what he sees, but it makes him soften his facial features from a tense and threatening frown to a calm poker face. He turns to Julien, takes hold of the door and quietly closes it. They all hear the lock echoing in the small room.

Remy wakes up for the second time. He groans, "I was hoping it was a dream. What happened?"

Rogue's eyes get big. Big like 'I just got hit by the mother of all good ideas' big. She subtly looks around the room for microphones or cameras. "Ah'll tell ya what happened: Ah just got a brilliant idea to get us all out o' here!" Now she has their attention. She explains her idea and they all look doubtful. It's decided that, even though it's not perfect, it's a good idea. They decide to go with it. Remy doesn't like it, though.

A couple hours later the Assassins outside the door hear hysterical sobbing. There's a wild pounding on the door. "Please let meh out! Please, Ah'll do it, whatever ya want. Just please let meh out!" The Assassins look at each other and nod. One goes to get Julien. Five minutes later the prince steps in the room. He finds Rogue in a small, broken pile. "Julien!" She gasps and stands up. "Ah'll do it, whatever ya want from meh Ah'll give it to ya. Please let meh go." This is all said in a quiet whisper.

Julien smirks and puts a hand on Rogue's shoulder and one on her waist. "Shhh. Dere, dere belle. You too belle to cry like dat." He leads her out the door. She's bawling into his chest, but making note of the route they're taking. They finally arrive at, from what Rogue remembers, is his bedroom. "Now den, belle-", he's cut off as her fist slams into his temple, knocking him out. She then absorbs him to make sure she knows the way out and nothing was changed since she's been there. She drags him into his room and throws him on the bed, shuddering at his thoughts. She's so focused on his thoughts that she doesn't notice when she transforms into Julien. She only notices when she passes a mirror on the wall on the way back. She smirks.

Back with the Thieves, Jean Luc, Henri, Etienne, Theo, and Emil are starting to get worried. Remy is way past 'starting'; no, he's full-blown, all-out panicking. Just then, Julien steps in and walks to Remy. "Where is she?" Remy grounds out.

"Who, de belle?" Julien smirks.

"Oui, her. Where is she?" Remy is trying really hard not to lose his cool but it's a losing battle.

Julien starts to say something, but stops and gets a wicked smirk and look in his eye. "J'ai pris soin d'elle." (I took care of her.) Remy loses it. He starts to shake his chair and curse a blue streak. Julien looks surprised for a minute, then shakes his head.

"Ah didn't know ya cared, Swampy." He says in a very familiar accent. He then shifts back into Rogue. Every single person who isn't Rogue has their mouths open looking like stupid fishes. Henri whistles, impressed. Jean Luc is mentally planning how to get this girl in the guild. Rogue then turns back into Julien and dispenses of the guards. The sextet (six people) move stealthily through the mansion. They steal a boat and make it to a more populated area without being noticed. Rogue turns back into Rogue.

Remy whirls on her. "Quoi was dat? Dat wasn't de plan, chere. You scared moi half to death!"

Rogue rolls her eyes. "Oh, don't get your trench coat in a bunch. Ah had to improvise ok? We're all out and we don't have any injuries, so Ah don't know about y'all but Ah'm hungry." With that, she goes to a nearby café.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

At the X-mansion things are bad. Everyone is freaking out. Rogue hasn't been seen since last night. She was discovered missing when Kitty went to look for her for the morning Danger Room session. The Professor and Jean had scanned Bayville and determined she wasn't there. Rose is panicking, "My first week on the job and I lose my target. How lame is that? I should have been more alert. They're going to kill me!"

It is decided that rescue teams will be dispatched. Shadowcat, Cyclops, Iceman, Magma and Wolverine are checking the train station. That's how she left last time, so she might be there this time. Jean, Nightcrawler, Berzerker, Boom-boom and Jubilee are checking the airport. Multiple, Wolfsbane, Sunspot and Beast are checking at the bus stops. The Professor is trying to spread his mind further along the weak connection he has with Rogue to look for her. Rose is pacing and trying to locate the special aura Rogue, as a Lightbearer, gives off to guardians like her. No one is having any luck. Xavier takes the Cerebro helmet off and rubs his brow-line wearily. The searchers come home tired and discouraged. Someone calls for take-out. Logan goes up to Rogue's room to see if there's something he might have missed the first hundred times he did this. The wind shifts and blows in just the right direction. Logan's nostrils perk up. "Cajun."

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

Julien woke up. He was very disappointed and angry to learn that his prisoners were gone. He thought they left the city. So here he is at his favorite place for a drink and maybe a fight. He walks up to the bar and sits next to a big, beefy guy. This guy is bald and wearing a long, black leather trench coat. He nods to the Assassin. "'Sup, Julien?" Julien just groans. The beefy man laughs, "One of those days, huh?"

"Yeah," Julien confirms. "A deal of mine went sour. Some… variables I was supposed to control broke free." This normally isn't the type of thing to get the other man's attention, but it's a slow night.

"Oh? He raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, a dirty, no-good fille did me in. I woke up with a headache. The t'ing dat kills, is dis isn't de first time she did dis to me." He pauses for a drink. The beefy man motions for him to go on. He does, "Before, she was brought down here to get a captive free. She did, and she knocked me out twice! Don't know how though, seemed like all she did was touch me." This really gets the big man's attention, to the point of him almost spitting out his drink.

"This girl," the big man asks, once he stops choking on his drink, "she have white stripes in her hair?" Julien thinks, then nods and takes a drink. The beefy man downs what's left of his drink in one gulp. He nods to Julien and leaves the bar and a twenty for the drinks. The beefy man goes to a seedy, nearby hotel. He pulls out a phone and dials a memorized number. "Hey boss, do I have some information for you!" He then proceeds to tell what he's learned. He finishes his story. There is a click on the other side. A dark man in a darker room smiles a sinister smile. He pulls a beaker out of the desk he's sitting at. The beaker has a reddish liquid inside. The beaker is labeled 'Experimental Mutant Blood 666: Rogue".

Author Ramblings continued: Ok, here's more to chew on. Please review, advice is appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10: Calm before the Storm

Author Ramblings: Okay, here's the thing: I just realized the mistake I made. I said the adults were going to a U.N. conference, but they didn't go yet, ok? That's my story and I'm sticking by it. Maybe the hotel could only get them rooms for like, two days or something, whatever. As always, review! I just discovered I haven't thanked my reviewers for a while.

MoonRose91: Yup, I wonder what's being implied.

Unknown and unknown (are you two people or one?): Thank you and I think I was rather devious ;)

Awsome KC2622: No problem, I like talking to my reviewers. And believe me, she will be meeting Tante Mattie.

Rogueslve22: As always, thank you for all your support and hard work. I couldn't have done it without you!

LuckedClover: Thank you so much!

TristeAlma: My gosh! Thank you! Seven reviews! And all in a row! I'm so happy, I'm not even typing in full sentences.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or Marvel.

"What will vous be having, mademoiselle?" The waiter looks bored.

"Un jambon et sandwich au fromage et un verre de thé sucré s`il vous plait."(Ham and cheese sandwich and some sweet tea please) Rogue flashes a charming grin. The waiter smiles back. Remy growls.

"Vodka et un steak." (Vodka and steak) Remy grins tightly. The LeBeaus exchange glances.

"De poulet et pommes de terre, s`il vous plait. Aussi de l'eau." (Chicken and potatoes please with some water.) The LeBeaus, minus Remy, settle back knowing that this is about to get fun.

The food comes and they eat. After paying, a change for the Thieves, they head to the Thieves Guild Headquarters.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

Roaring down the road in a (stolen) new car, the Thieves and Rogue are making good time to home. Since the cousins couldn't decide on the music, there isn't any. Jean-Luc is driving, Rogue is in the passenger's seat, and the remaining five are all crammed in the back. Don't ask me how they fit, I don't know. They are breaking at least three traffic laws trying to get home. They arrive at the gates and are met with chaos. Apparently with their leader and their heirs missing, the guild freaked out. The Thieves on guard duty charge the car, but come to a complete stop when they see who's in it.

Once the gates close, they all exit the car. Rogue looks around; this place is huge! There is a huge ten-foot fence around the property; the gate is made of wrought iron spikes, which are also along the top of the fence. There is a lavish front lawn, where the grass is green and well cared for, and the drive is circular and made of freshly poured cement. In the middle of the circle is a fountain, there appears to be nothing special about it, there is no figures, just swirls. However if you look carefully at the bottom, there is a deeply engraved T.

The house has at least five windows per floor if not more, and that is just the front! The house is an off-white color, the edging and shutters are golden. The house must be three stories and the roof has dark tiles. Around the house there are trees and bushes, also very well cared for and covering the windows. The door is grand at twice Rogue's height of 5` 8``; it is gold too. Above the door is a gigantic balcony, big enough to hold twenty or more people. Rogue is mildly impressed, she's seen better.

All go inside, only to get attacked by a short, heavy-set African- American woman. She is wearing a brightly colored headscarf, clothes, and apron. She hugs all the LeBeaus in turn. Then she smacks them all with the rolling pin she is carrying. "You scared me to death! How dare ya do that to an old woman? Ya'll should be sorry. I almost took sick with worry when you weren't found." She looks like she wants to say something else, but she notices Rogue. "Well now, what have we here? A petite, beautiful fille." She circles Rogue a bit. Rogue doesn't know why, but she gets the urge to stand up straighter.

Once she's done examining Rogue, she turns to the gentlemen, acting surprised, "Well, what are ya still lollygagging around for, there's work to be done. Now, I used to could be able to fix the dinner by myself, but I'm an old lady and I need help. So get yourselves down to the kitchen and wash up. Mercy will tell you what to do from there." They are about to protest, but one look from Tante Mattie and they all shut up and hurry to do what she said. "Now honeychild," she has all her attention on Rogue now, "let's see if we can't clean you up." Rogue internally panics, but senses it is wise not to backsass this woman.

The kitchen helpers are glad to have the help and dinner is soon put on the table. Rogue and Tante Mattie enter last. Everyone stares at Rogue. She is beautiful in a stunning emerald green square-neck, long-sleeved dress. Bright white gloves tenderly wrap her hands. Rogue is turning red from the embarrassment of being the center of attention. Remy is turning red because he forgot how to breathe. Dinner is served with no further incident, though everyone is still sneaking peeks at the beauty.

As the dishes are being cleared, Jean Luc proposes a move to the den. Polite small talk ensues. Mostly, it's just the LeBeaus asking questions with double meaning to see if this girl is right for the guild. Soon it gets late and they all retire.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

The Professor is taking a short break from Cerebro so he can rest his mind. Jean takes over. She begins to scan the globe for her teammate's energy signal and is transported into a dark mind. 'Hello, is anyone there?' Jean mentally calls out to the menacing landscape.

Everything stills.

It seems like the strange world is pausing to take a deep breath. Jean is not prepared for what happens next; she is forcefully ejected from whoever's mind.

She passes out on Cerebro's cold metal floor.

Kitty is not getting any sleep tonight. She knew that the moment she couldn't find her roommate. Kitty slumps onto the pink bed that holds her rather impressive collection of stuffed animals. She squints at the dark green bed, surrounded by scary posters, with tear-filled eyes. She misses Rogue.

Rose is wearing a hole in the rug. She is going to stay up all night to search for Rogue. It is crucial that she has some guidance. The littlest thing can set _it_ off. And that would be a very, very, **VERY **bad thing.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

The next morning comes, and Rogue knows it's time to call the X-Men. She asks for the phone and makes the call. It is short because when Logan discovers who is calling, he barges on the line. "Stripes, where are you? Chuck and Red have been looking everywhere. If it was that Cajun again, then I'm going to-"

"Logan, it's alright. Ah'm in Louisiana, so please hurry." She hangs up. The Blackbird touches down not two hours later. With a farewell to the LeBeaus, Rogue is going home.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

When the small rescue team, consisting of the Professor, Logan, and Scott, makes it back to the mansion, they are met with a warm welcome. Rose practically pounces on Rogue, "I'm so happy you're back. I was so worried!" After pretty much the same sentiments from her teammates, she is debriefed for a nice nap.

The others at Xavier's decide she's got a great idea. After all, they had been running round the clock to find her. So the whole mansion turns in for a well-deserved sleep.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

Pietro is channel surfing. All the lackeys and junior lackeys are hanging together in the recreation room of the metal base. Lance is getting annoyed at his friend's incessant show flipping. "Pietro, knock it off!" The speedster, who just flips channels faster, does not notice the earth tumbler's cry. _My Life and Romance_ is dissolved off the screen by static.

"Aww man, yo Pietro, you broke it!" The Toad whines. Pietro starts to argue back, but is stopped by a voice.

"Hello? Hello? I am Trask. Mutant's worst nightmare. I have hacked into your private signal because I think the all-powerful Magneto should see the beginning of the end for mutant-kind." While the man is speaking, there is a black screen, but now it flashes to a greenish tint, kind of like night vision goggles. A light comes on and you can clearly see a broken gate. The camera tilts. You can see several army-like trucks driving through the gate. The camera turns again and we see a door. The door is opened and the camera steps down. We see the trucks again and we notice men in camouflage getting out. We get closer and see some contraptions on some men's heads, although all have night vision goggles. Suddenly it clicks: the camera is on top of a man's head.

The camera moves again. And what is seen chills every mutant viewing to the bone. The men are at Xavier's.

Author's Ramblings continued: Review! Alright, again no idea what I'm doing.


	11. Chapter 11: Rogue down

Author Ramblings: It's been so long since I updated this story. I hope this goes well. Wish me luck.

Disclaimer: My disclaimer got experimented on and is now horribly disfigured.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

The camera turns to the left of the gates. A man is there, working on the keypad. After a while he flashes a thumbs up. After that it's a blur for those watching. The men invade the mansion and get every resident outside. All of them are helpless because of the knockout darts in their necks and the mutant power cancellers around their necks. Finally, there's only one more bedroom for them to barge into.

The door is knocked down.

The men march in.

They start with the left bed, pulling away the covers to reveal a sleeping Kitty with her stuffed dragon. She gets a dart to the neck and a collar.

They move to the other bed. The last resident of the mighty X-mansion. Trask was right when he said it was the beginning of the end. Once people see how even the powerful X-men are touchable. Mutants will lose confidence and safety. The witch-hunts will come back in full force.

All those watching silently are begging the person in the last bed to get up and fight. But no. The covers are ripped away to reveal a pillow stuffed under the blankets. The mutants watching sigh in relief.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

The men at Xavier's are confused. The bed is empty. The cameraman feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around. And sees his squad on the ground. He feels another tap and this time looks up. The last thing he sees is a fist.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

Pietro, Lance, Todd, and Freddy all let out a cheer. "Go get `em, Rogue!" They all watch as the action unfolds on screen. Apparently, hearing of their downed cameraman, the feed switched to the camera of a man outside. The squads outside are loading the mutants on trucks. Suddenly, in a flurry of punches, kicks, and powers several men drop. The camera focuses on blurry figure.

She steps into the light. There are several gasps. She isn't wearing her makeup and her face is one an angel would be jealous of. Her hair is curly, almost to the point of Shirley Temple. She is wearing black short shorts and a black tank top both with X's on them. She looks beautiful. "Let mah friends go." A man rushes her but she jumps over him, puts a hand on his back, and pushes. The man hits the ground hard. The men who are holding mutants pull out their guns and put them to the various mutants' heads. Rogue looks around and, coming to decision, slowly puts her hands up. A dart firmly plants itself in her neck and soon two others follow. She falls. The camera goes to static.

Author Ramblings continued: Okay so kinda short but hopefully worth it. Review please.


End file.
